Talk:Chara/@comment-34687769-20181004235454/@comment-32182236-20181005172430
"First, Chara would not do this to destroy humanity (even though they hated them) because it was pointless. Chara knew that the first time that a war occurred the monsters were massacred. It was in the Waterfall signs, the same ones that talks about the Human and Monsters SOULs, where Chara learned about the properties of the SOUL absorption." Ah, but there was a difference last time! "In the end, it could hardly be called a war. United, the humans were too powerful, and us monsters, too weak. Not a single SOUL was taken, and countless monsters were turned to dust..."-Waterfall glyphs Monsters only lost because no SOULs had been absorbed during the war. We know that Asriel Dreemurr had the power to destroy all of the villagers that attacked them, and had he not resisted, he could have killed them all, taken their SOULs, and became a god of hyperdeath. While SOULs could revolt against Photoshop Flowey (Flowey X), they could not revolt against Asriel Dreemur's hyperdeath form, placing seven SOULs as the number you need to "become a god" (Photoshop Flowey says it himself). With this incredible power, Chasriel could continue to destroy all the humans within the village, piling on hundreds of SOULs, and eventually destroying all of humankind. A war would clearly break out, Chasriel would win, and now Chasriel just commited the monster version of the Genocide Route. I sure hope we have a human Sans somewhere.. ..Actually, I don't think that would work either. Human annihilation WAS Chara's intentions. "Second, they would not know about the split-conscious and would not want to have everything on the edge if they have another way to makes 'their' plan successful." You can stop that baseless speculation:It is a FACT that Chara DID know about it! "... Psst... Chara... Please... Wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?"-Asriel Dreemurr, Tape 5 Those last words are very clear-It is explicitily being said that the two of them will get the SOULs together:Ergo, Chara will still be with Asriel, and they will both share control. "What am I talking about? If the reason behind Chara's death was to destroy humankind, why don't they kill Asriel, take his SOUL and then start the human's massacre if the only necessary thing to their plan became successful was to kill Asriel?" Because they CARE about Asriel! They want Asriel to be with them as well! They hate humans at this point, not monsters! There's a DIFFERENCE! ..Really, though, even if they didn't, this can STILL make sense. Remember, Boss monster SOULs only last for a few seconds. It is FAR easier for a monster to just absorb a human SOUL, then for Chara to get Asriel's SOUL in the split-second timing they get, with only one shot. Not only that, they NEEDED Asriel's magical capabilities, and his creative use of magic. In PVP terms, Chasriel is a better build than Enchanted Chara. The former is high S-Tier, the latter is only low S tier, maybe even high A tier. "Chara was a child. That's the thing that everyone forgets to think when they came with the theory that Chara wants the second war. Chara was (maybe) the same age of Frisk and/or Asriel when they died." And look at all the great stuff Frisk managed to do-Kill all of monsterkind in one timeline, serve as an ambassador of the monsters at their immensely young age.. Reach out to the humans SOULs, and help defeat Omega Flowey with six SOULs.. Determined humans are VERY powerful, and can do a LOT, even as a child. By the way, children can do a lot more than you might think: http://nochocolate.tumblr.com/post/146220662592/now-the-thing-is-everything-you-listed-about "Chara hated humanity, probably because they suffered abuses in their childhood, but it was a childish hate, not some evilness way to hate an entire race. They hated humanity because of what they suffered, one thing that is very characteristic of a child." While this may indeed be true, if they really are this immature, why do you put it past their nature to want to kill ALL of humanity instead of just six?